


Letting Go of Regrets

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Series: Face it all Together [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CS AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reign/CS LD AU: Emma-a lady in waiting of Mary’s; Killian- Irish Naval officer.<br/>Killian attends the Harvest Festival, his Irish accent catching the attention of one of Mary’s ladies-in-waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go of Regrets

The Harvest Festival that the French king held every year was so well known that it was even beginning to attract officers and travelers from other countries, even England and Ireland. One of those travelers was an Irish Naval Officer by the name of Killian Jones who had chosen to take a few weeks of holiday and decided to spend it in the French Court near Calais. It was a perk that it was near the sea of course. Killian had come from an esteemed family that had always done well in court and allowed their children and descendant’s easy lives and choices in what profession they wished. Both Killian and his older brother, Liam chose to go into the Irish navy, though it felt like lately it was more for the English throne. But for these next few weeks, Killian was just a naval officer on holiday and wouldn’t let any politics or thoughts of war ruin his time. He, himself, had no quarrels with either the French or Scottish crowns and hoped that he could enjoy this festival in peace.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Emma had been raised very near the Palace in Scotland and had known Mary all her life just like their friends, the only difference between Emma and most of her friends was that her family was going to let her just marry for love if she found it. Emma had always had the support of her family in that field because that’s what her parents were, a marriage out of love and friendship not alliances, they just both had the fortune of being high in Scottish court and stature. So during their time at French Court, Emma was able to be a tad more relaxed around the eligible men than the others were.

“And so what are we supposed to do until the convening of indoor activities this afternoon?” Kenna asked, her voice carrying from Mary’s right side, as they all walked arm in arm around the Harvest Festival that late morning.

“Why don’t you all go off and have fun on your own, Greer is already with that one sir, I can look after myself. Go on, have fun” Mary said, shooing her friends away. Emma curtsied in dismissal alongside Aylee, Lola, and Kenna before wondering off on her own, just looking at the different vendors, enjoying a small glass of ale as she walked around. After a few hours, Emma decided to pick up a small bit of meat and cheese for a meal and was on her way back to the kitchen when an unfamiliar accent passed by her ears.

“No, I want to know why we set small ships assail with papers attached to them. Not what we do, but why we do it?”

Emma paused and turned towards the voice, seeing that it belonged to a tall, dark-haired and very handsome man who was holding a piece of cloth, a small white boat they used for the ceremony later on in the festival and was talking to the same older gentleman she and her friends had spoke to earlier that day.

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt, but perhaps I can answer your question.” Emma said, walking up to the pair.

“No, by all means lass, answer away.” The dark haired gentleman said, bringing one arm out in invitation. 

“As I have come to understand it, the whole of the cloths and ships is a tradition. By letting a piece of paper with the regrets on it go sail into the water, it’s most likely symbolic of starting a new like turning over a new leaf.” Emma said, thinking of what the ships meant as well as how other people had explained it to her as well.

“Why thank you lass, that was most helpful. Though I don’t think we have been formally introduced, Lieutenant Killian Jones, of the Irish Navy, and to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?” Killian said, bowing slightly in a polite greeting.

Emma curtseyed slightly; her curiosity peaked by the new and apparently Irish officer, “Lady Emma of the Scottish Court. I am one of Queen Mary’s ladies.” She said, adding her position almost as an afterthought. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady; may I be so inclined to ask you to explore this Harvest Festival with me?”

“It would be my pleasure, Lieutenant,” Emma said, taking his offered arm as the pair began to walk around and explore together, making easy small talk. Emma was delighted to find that this gentleman was indeed that, quite the gentleman. He was attentive of any need she may have had come up while they were together, but the biggest thing that impressed Emma was his wit and ability to talk with her. He listened to her when she wanted to speak and looked at her as an equal instead of a subordinate, like many men have.

When Emma’s stomach growled and made its presence known, Killian, as Emma had come to call him disregarding titles quickly in their time together, accompanied Emma to the Palace Kitchen and actually prepared both of them small meals, astounding Emma with his ability to cook.

“You didn’t have to do that Killian; we could have had a servant assist us.”

“Nonsense, my lady, let them enjoy the festival, I know how to cook and I’d rather impress you know while I still have the ability.” He said, a smirk falling up on his lips with an accompanying wink, causing Emma to blush slightly. It was then that one of Mary’s servants came in for Emma,

“Excuse me, Lady Emma; Queen Mary requests your presence in her chambers. She said it is time for all of you to take an indoor turn before the rest of the outdoor activities this evening.” The servant said, curtseying in respect.

“Of course, thank you Sarah, please tell her I will be on my way.” Emma said, before turning to Killian, “I’m so sorry to have to go; I hadn’t realized just how late it was getting. It was lovely to meet you, Killian.” She said, curtseying quickly before forcing herself to turn to leave.

“Emma, wait. Will I see you again?” Killian asked, nervous of what her answer might be.

“I should hope so. Perhaps later tonight; for I should hate to have to write regret on my cloth later.” She said, smiling before disappearing into the castle, on her way to find Mary and her other friends.  
~*~*~*~*~  
All throughout the afternoon with her friends, Emma’s mind was always brought back to the sky-blue eyes and raven colored hair of Killian. She tried to listen when Aylee attempted to read Virgil and Greer continuing to interrupt to complain about the Pepper obsessed sir. Though her attention was brought back when Francis’s old lover, Olivia, came in and Mary went to greet her and invite her to stay with them. But alas, all she could really think of was of Killian, she cared not for the problems Olivia caused by arriving at court only that it was causing distress and grief for Mary.

“You ladies are dismissed; I shall see you at dinner.” Mary said, breaking Emma from her thoughts once again before they all stood and curtseyed before going their separate ways, giving their farewells as they passed by.

Emma made her way down towards the pond on the edge of the forbidden Blood woods and decided to sit and think for awhile, unsure of what to do about these new feelings she had welling up inside of her. She had met and talked with many men during her brief time here at court already but none of them had induced the feelings that Killian had in one conversation; Feelings of happiness and oddly, safety.

“My lady?” a familiar accent broke though her thoughts, causing her to turn towards the noise and see the item of recent thoughts standing on the path near where she was sitting with a confused but happy look upon his face. “Why are you sitting here among the dirt and mud?” he asked, coming up towards her.

“I was just sitting by the water. It’s always been a habit of mine, even back at Scottish court when we were without Mary. Being by water, whether it be a river, a lake, or the open sea has always helped me think.” Emma answered, “You are welcome to join me” She offered, waving to the open spot near her, watching as he took a seat beside her.

“May I ask what it is you needed to think about that caused you to take to the sea as it were?” he asked, hopeful that she would open up to him.

Emma though for a moment before decided to just tell him the truth, “You. And Me. And our situation. Killian, your queen wants mine dead and you are duty bound by your position to fight for that position of the English Crown. My queen is one of my best friends and I would die for her. We should be staying faraway from one another, hate each other even. But yet I couldn’t get you out of my mind this afternoon.” She said, opening up her heart to him.

Killian just sat there, unsure of how to respond. He knew that he had been taken by the blonde scot but he had never thought about what his position could mean later on. The only thing he knew is that he was having strong feelings grow for Emma and the only thing he knew he wanted for sure was for her to be happy. So making a rash decision, Killian pulled Emma into his arms and partly onto his lap, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

“Oh my lady, it’s going to be alright lass. I had not even though of how my position in the navy could affect you. To be honest, lass, my thoughts have been swimming with your face lately as well. But I can promise you this, I could never hate you. And yes even though my job entails that I would go to war because the Irish navy is under the rule of the English crown, I never want to in anyway cause you or your friends’ pain, including your Queen, and friend, Mary. Emma, I care for you and your happiness means a lot to me.” Killian spoke, letting his feelings guide his words, judging by the look on Emma’s face they were what she needed to hear, for she quickly blushed and buried her face in his chest, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him closely.

“Thank you, Killian.” She whispered after some time, surprisingly content in his arms, her head resting on his chest, his heart softly thudding away near her ear.

After sometime of the pair just sitting there, Killian decided to break the silence with a question that had begun floating around his brain.

“Emma, my lady, I have heard tale of there being an informal festival dance happening this evening near the lakeside. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me?”

Lifting her head to look into his eyes, Emma was speechless in the care and nervousness she saw swimming in them. She smiled softly, having hoped that he would ask her.

“I’d love to Lieutenant. It would be my honor.” She said, smiling softly, though it growing even wider in response to the smile that had spread upon Killian’s face at her agreeing to go with him. The couple sat there for a few minutes more, just content in their new found feelings both their thoughts involving the other.

Soon though, Emma saw that it was time for her to join the other ladies and Mary for early dinner before they prepared for the dance. She regrettably was forced to depart from Killian, bidding him farewell and promises to see him at the dance. But he didn’t let her leave so easily, not at least without a kiss to the hand and a stolen one to the cheek. Quickly making her way to her own chambers to change into more appropriate attire, Emma found herself unable to take the grin off her face, wondering if this is what love felt like. 

Dinner was a quiet affair, except for the fact that all her friends questioned her about the reasoning behind her smile, but something just kept Emma from telling them just yet even though she knew they would all find out at the dance later tonight. Emma tried to pull the attention off of her multiple times and it did succeed a few of the times, the ladies discussing the arrival of Olivia, and the upcoming boat ceremony the following evening. They were all cautious of Olivia and excited for the ceremony having all already prepared their cloths and found a boat to tie theirs to.

With the mention of regrets, the girls decided to all say what their regrets were, Lola’s was not having enough time with Colin, Greer’s was that she regretted possibly not living up to the pressure set on her by her parents to find a good match because the Pepper guy was such a bore, Kenna was very quiet about her regret as was Aylee, and Mary wasn’t sure what she was going to write yet on hers. It then came time for Emma to voice hers; she thought a moment and after some consideration couldn’t think of anything. After voicing this, she was met with questions to which she only just responded with, “I guess I just don’t have any regrets. I am happy with where I am and the decisions I have made in my life.” And with that, Emma excused herself to go and ready herself for the dance that was to commence on the lawn in an hour.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Emma was just putting a few finishing touches on the lip make up she had chosen when she heard an unexpected knock on her door. Slowly opening the door, it revealed to show that Lola was here to help with make-up and a smile. The two girls helped each other fix their hair and apply eye make-up when Lola spoke up.

“So who is he? The guy you seem to be smitten with. Is it that dark haired fellow I saw you chatting with all afternoon at the festival?” Lola asked, placing one last pin in Emma’s hair before coming round to face her. Emma couldn’t do anything but nod, stunned but not completely shocked that Lola of all people had already figured it out.

“His name is Killian, he is a naval officer. He is already a lieutenant even though he is 18 years of age.” Emma said, deciding for the moment to leave out just who exactly Killian was an officer for.

“He seems to like you; I saw the way the two of you were interacting. That’s love if I’ve ever seen it. I can see it growing between Mary and Francis as well, just don’t tell him that” Lola added with a smile and a laugh. With that, the two girls made their way to Mary’s chambers where they were all meeting before making their way down to the grounds where the dance was being held.

The group of girls arrived down on the grounds shortly after it started. People were milling around everywhere, a few couples dancing on the makeshift dance floor but nothing too excited. Emma tried to nonchalantly scan the crowd for Killian, unsure of where he was or what he was even wearing. Plus she did not want to attract an unneeded attention from her friends, so she made it look like she was just looking at all the decorations, like they were as well. Only that didn’t stop Lola from catching her eye and giving her a knowing smile, showing Emma that she was not as discreet as she wanted to be. Though it didn’t matter in a moment, when a few young men approached their group and among them was a very familiar looking young man who approached Mary, bowing in respect.

“Good evening your highness and ladies. If I may ask, your grace, for your permission to dance with one of your ladies?” Killian asked, gesturing to Emma once he had risen to full height once more.

Emma could do nothing but blush as Mary and their friends all looked back and forth between Killian and Emma. Emma took that moment to appreciate just how nice Killian looked. He had brushed his hair back a bit but not completely and had what appeared to be part of his naval uniform on, a dark navy blue jacket that made his powder blue eyes pop out even more. It made her happy that she had chosen to wear one of her finer gowns, a light sea greenish-blue full length gown that had elbow length sleeves and a very modest neckline. It very few embellishments but all were very precisely placed that accented everything nicely. Mary finally nodded and smiled.

“Of course you may, but first may I ask who exactly is getting this honored privilege?”

“Lieutenant Killian Jones, of the Irish navy, your grace.” Killian said, without missing a beat, knowing that honesty would be the best option with the Queen. Emma saw Mary’s eyes widen a tad at his admittance to where exactly he was based, but she simply nodded and accepted it.

“Very well, Lieutenant. I’m sure I’m leaving Emma in capable hands. We’ll leave you two in peace.” Mary said, gesturing to the other ladies to leave the couple alone. Emma curtseyed slightly to Mary in thanks before turning to Killian.

“Well that was a bit showy.” She spoke, her smile betraying the disapproving tone she was trying to hold.

“Does that surprise you, my lady?” 

“No, it’s very you, Killian.” And with that, Emma took Killian’s offered arm and the couple made their way to the dance floor, taking their positions just as a new, slow song was starting. 

Killian took Emma’s right hand in his left and pulled her close to him by placing his own right hand on the small of her back, ensuring that they were still a respectable distance apart, but yet still felt like they were pressed up together in an intimate and personal way. In Killian’s hands, Emma felt the rest of the world just melt away. Both having been born and bred within noble houses meant that they were brought up with knowledge of how to dance properly, not that Emma remembered any of it as soon as she looked into Killian’s eyes. The softness and adoration that was shining down at her made her light up and smile greatly as they tried to dance to the music.

As the song continued, Emma couldn’t help but wonder how so much had happened in one day. She had just met this man this morning and yet here she was feeling content and safe within his arms, wanting a song to never end for fear of having to break the spell. But when she felt Killian pull her closer, she knew that their spell would not be so easily broken. Emma wondered if this is what falling in love felt like, but yet was scared to think of such strong feelings because she had just met him today.

The song drew to a close as did the dancing couples come to a slow stop, including the young naval lieutenant and his lady. Killian offered Emma his arm in a silent question to join him to leave the dance floor. Quickly linking her arm with his, Emma followed Killian over to where there were refreshments before joining him in one of the lounge tents that the King and Queen had set up for guests to retire to when their feet were hurting from dancing. Killian pulled Emma to him as they sat, claiming only one couch for themselves, her resting her head on his chest with their fingers intertwined and Killian’s arms around her, keeping her close.

After sitting contently for some time, Emma’s thoughts bouncing around from place to place but yet always circling around the same, main subject; Killian. Emma couldn’t help but wonder if this is that romance her parents had always talked about around her, telling her that it would happen when she was ready. But Emma didn’t know if she was ready, she had only just met him but knew that Killian Jones was someone she already had grown to care for deeply.

“I can hear you thinking, my lady, care to share with the court?” Killian asked, breaking through Emma’s thoughts.

“No, not particularly, though I do wonder if I will see you tomorrow, lieutenant. Mary has released a few of us to enjoy the rest of the festival while she and Aylee help Olivia get settled as well as some other personal matters.” Emma said thinking of the small plot Mary had to see if Queen Catherine was indeed for or against the young Scottish Queen.

“Well, I’m sure I can be persuaded to attend. I do have other things to do and people to see, lass” Killian teased.

Emma just poked him in the side in response.

“Alright, I’m kidding my lady. I hope to see you tomorrow as well, though I do have a matter to take care of in the morning, so I fear I shall not be able to entertain thee, my lady, until the sun is higher in the sky. I shall find you, my dear, once I am done.” Killian said.

Nodding, Emma let the silence befall them once more and just decided to enjoy the time she was given with him.

The rest of the dance passed without much incident. Emma and Killian were able to spend most of the evening in each other’s arms whether it was dancing on the dance floor or lounging in one of the areas talking to other guests. Lola and the other ladies occasionally found the couple and questioned Killian about his past and position at the Irish Navy until finally deeming him acceptable and a very pleasant fellow that was quite smitten with their friend. Emma’s friends were impressed for his rank given his younger age.

When Mary and her ladies retired for the evening, Killian offered to walk Emma to her door, stating that it was only good form and gentlemanly to walk a beautiful lady like herself to her door.

“Good night, my lady” Killian said, bringing Emma’s right hand in his and pulling her fingers up to his lips to place a soft kiss there.

“Until tomorrow, Killian” Emma said, a soft blush forming on her cheeks as she turned to enter her room, a smile upon her face that she could not have been able to remove had she wanted to.  
~*~*~*~*~  
“Lieutenant Killian Jones is requesting an audience, your grace.” A servant entered Mary’s quarters that next morning to announce his presence. Mary waved his entrance before offering him a seat at a small table near the window.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Lieutenant Jones, this fine morning?” Mary asked, curious as to why the young lieutenant that had clearly caught the eye of her dear friend and lady was visiting her instead of spending time with Emma.

“Good morning your grace, and thank you for your time. I am here in regards to your lady in waiting, Emma. As I am sure you are aware, I am quite taken by her and I hope that she is by me. But I am assuming you have some reservations in regards to my station in a rival navy. That is why I have come to you. Because of my feelings for Emma are true and pure, all I would ever wish to see is her happy and safe and that includes the safety of her friends, even you your grace. I have come to ask for your permission and blessing in formally courting Lady Emma with the possible intention of marrying her after sometime should she agree. And in regards to my station in the Irish navy, my family and I have always been loyal to the crown that shows us their intentions are pure and non-corrupt.”

“That brings me to my second request. I wish to stay here at French Court to openly court Emma but in doing so, I would need a reason to be here. So my proposition is that I would be appointed a personal guard to you and your Scottish Court, mostly you and your ladies. I would swear to protect you and your ladies with my life. And should the English crown call upon the Irish navy to go against the Scottish, I would stay loyal to you, your grace. Because I care for Emma and those feelings will only grow and flourish or at least I can only hope they will. I am sorry for such a long speech your grace, I just needed to get it all out before I lost my courage.” Killian spoke, wringing his hands and occasionally running his right through his hair while he spoke showing just how nervous he was in the presence of the young, Scottish queen.

Mary smiled and put one of her hands on top of his to still them.

“Lieutenant Jones, I appreciate you coming to me. I am guessing that it took quite a bit of courage to do this. Of course you have my permission to court Emma. I can see just how happy you make her from last night alone. As for your second request, I will have to talk with my uncle but without making any promises, I do not see why you couldn’t stay on as an extra guard with the blessing of the Scottish court. Now, go and spend your time with Emma. I’m sure she is eager for your company. But Killian remember this, my blessing is not easily earned so please keep in mind that you have earned my blessing but should you hurt Emma in any way, I will be forced to rethink it.” Mary said, a stern but small smile gracing her features.

Killian smiled and nodded, “Thank you, your majesty. I greatly appreciate it. If I may be so forward, but I wish you luck with Francis and the Lady Olivia. Good day, your grace.” And with that final comment, Killian bowed and exited the queen’s quarters on his way down to the festival. He had expected his audience with Mary to take longer so Killian had some time before meeting Emma and he knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

Making his way down to the festival once more, Killian once again found himself with the old man that sold the boats and ribbons for the ceremony that was to be taking place later this day. 

“Is there anything that catches your eye, young sir?” the boat merchant asked, seeing Killian’s stop.

“I’m looking for a boat to use for the ceremony, preferably one with white sails. It is for a friend of mine.” Killian spoke, already beginning to eye one in particular that stuck out. It was a mostly white boat but with light blue and green trim along the sides.

Picking it up and examining it more closely, Killian spoke again, “Actually, I’d like to purchase this one. As well as a ribbon to tie to the end. I forgot to get one earlier.” 

“Ah of course, sir. I’m sure your lady friend will love it. And I’ll throw in the ribbon free of charge. And I may not be so old that I am blind. I have seen you with one of the ladies in waiting of the Scottish court. I’m sure she will love it.” The merchant spoke, a playful gleam in his eyes.

Killian smiled and paid for the small boat and ribbon before bidding the older gentleman farewell and turning to head towards the castle, but not before christening the boat, the Regal Swan.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Emma was lounging in her quarters while reading the latest letter from her parents back home in Scotland when a knock came to the door. After placing the letter on a near side table, Emma made her way towards the door and opened it to see Killian on the other side, a soft smile gracing his features. 

“Hello lass. Thought I’d come to call early seeing as I already finished my other things. May I come in?” Killian said, his eyes quickly raking over her in her more casual attire before focusing his eyes on her face once more.

“Killian, oh of course, come right in” Emma said, gesturing for him to enter. “I was just reading a letter from my family before making my way down to the festival grounds. So I fear I won’t be good company for a few minutes.”

“Oh that is alright, my dear, what do your parents have to say?”

“Oh the usual parent stuff. Asking how I am doing, how my friends are, if I’ve met anyone, how being at French Court is doing. The normal stuff. What do your parents ask you when you are away?”

“Oh they write to Liam more than me seeing as Liam is the captain and I am just the mere lieutenant. So tell me, my lady, do you plan on writing them about me and all the other agreeable devilishly handsome men you’ve met?”

“Well I don’t know if I’d describe anyone that way, but I do intend to respond this evening after the boating ceremony. Though I don’t think I would tell them of inconsequential people, but I may see if I can spare a line or two for you.” Emma teased before folding the letter back up after finishing her reading. “And you are quite accomplished as well, Killian. To have been promoted to Lieutenant already by your age is extraordinary and quite admirable.”

“Whatever you say, lass, now come let us enjoy the festival.” Killian said, chuckling a little and offering Emma his hand to which she took and intertwined her fingers with before leaving her quarters and heading back down to the festivities.

Just as the two were arriving, Emma saw Mary and Queen Catherine conversing while looking towards Lady Kenna. Emma couldn’t help but wonder what was going on but did not want to pry just yet, perhaps after the boating ceremony. Though judging by Mary’s face it couldn’t have been anything good.

“Would you like to see to your queen, lass? I can see something is troubling you. Please go do your duties, we can meet up later.” Killian spoke up, seeing Emma continuing to look towards Mary and Kenna.

“No, it’s alright. I can ask around later. I want to spend this time with you, Killian. Let’s go explore the grounds. Please?” 

“Whatever you wish, my lady” Killian said, smiling softly down at the woman on his arm.

The couple made their way down to the other areas of the grounds to where they spotted Francis walking off after stopping to ask Lola something. Knowing that this just couldn’t be good, Emma broke off from Killian to approach Lola, hoping he would follow behind.

“Lola, was that Francis? He didn’t seem very happy.” She questioned her friend.

“He was looking for Mary. It seems that they have had an argument and she walked off. I hope everything is alright” Lola informed her, smiling at Emma.

“I’m sure everything is. We should take heart the fact that Francis was seeking Mary’s company when given this interesting history with Olivia he could be seeking her.” Emma said, smiling and taking Lola’s hand in hers to squeeze in reassurance. Emma then turned and headed to where she saw Killian standing off a bit to give her some privacy with her friends.

Killian just smiled and offered his arm to Emma so they could return to their walk in peace. It was shortly after they continued walking that the bells and sounds announcing the sailing of the boats ceremony was getting ready to commence. The young couple then began to make their way over to the area, but just before they were within sight of it Killian pulled Emma to the side.

“I have a surprise for you, lass. Close your eyes.” Killian said, watching as Emma nodded and closed her eyes before stepping to a familiar looking tree and pulling the small boat he had bough earlier out. “Alright, Emma, hold out your hands.”

As she did so, Killian placed the boat in her hands and watched as she opened her eyes in surprise and looked at the small boat. The look of joyful surprise that graced her face told Killian that this was a good decision.

“You bought a boat?”

“Aye lass and I named it. This here is the Regal Swan. Just like you, my dear Emma. Do you like it?”

“Oh Killian. It’s beautiful, I love it. Thank you Emma said, before placing the boat softly on the ground before throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest in a hug. Killian quickly got over the initial surprise and wrapped his arms around Emma’s waist and pulled her even closer to him.

“Anything for you, my dear, always.” He whispered as they embrace. When Emma finally pulled away, she immediately took hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers before picking up the boat and arriving at the ceremony area in time to see Francis and Mary set their boats adrift only for them to float apart.

Momentarily letting go of Killian’s hand, Emma approached her friends and watched as Francis and Mary argued only for Francis to stalk off in a huff towards Olivia. Being the lady she was Emma joined the others in attending to and checking on Mary.

“Mary, are you alright?” Emma asked, touching her friend and Queen’s arm in comfort.

“No, Emma, but I hope I will be, once the regret does finally fade.” Mary spoke with a soft voice. “But, please go off and enjoy the rest of the festival.”

“Yes, Mary. I will be back later today.” Emma spoke before turning and walking toward Killian who had sat down by the edge of the grace by the small dock Francis and Mary had sent their boats off.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, as she sat beside him. Emma nodded, not wanting to tell Killian Mary’s feelings at this point.

“Well, Emma I have one more surprise for you before we send the Regal Swan off. Well it is more news than a surprise. You see this morning I had an audience with Queen Mary. I was asking for her permission and blessing to officially court you, Lady Emma. Emma, I care for you deeply already, even though I have only known you for this short time and I want to spend as much time with you as possible. So I was asking for Mary’s permission. Actually, I was given permission as well. And that leads me to the other part of the news. I also asked Mary for permission to be a personal guard to you, Queen Mary and the rest of her court. Emma you’re happiness is the most important thing to me and I couldn’t imagine returning home to Ireland and leaving you here without knowing what could have been. That would have been my biggest regret and I let that go. My only regrets now, are how long it took for me to meet you and that I actually was loyal to the English Crown.” Killian spoke, taking Emma’s hands in his to run his thumb softly upon the top of them while he gave her his heartfelt speech. As he looked into her eyes, all he saw was surprise and happiness.

Completely speechless, Emma just sat there letting it all sink in. But the fact that kept coming back around was that Killian was staying and it made her absolutely giddy. Emma reached one hand up and cupped his cheek, softly running her thumb over his cheekbone. 

When her words finally found her again, Emma could only whisper, “Oh Killian, I care about you too. You make me feel so happy and safe whenever I’m with you. I can’t believe that you are going to be here with me all the time. Soon I will write to my mother and father about you. I’m sure they will come to care for you as much as I have. My only regret is not being able to be sure in my feelings sooner.” 

And at her words, Killian pulled her into his arms and lap near the edge of the water. The couple turned and with linked hands pushed the boat off into the water, watching for a few moments as their two ribbons intertwined in the wind as the Regal Swan sailed away.

Looking back up at Killian, Emma decided that it was time for her to make the next move. Cupping his cheek once more, Emma leaned in and softly placed her lips upon Killian’s kissing him chastely. Killian responded just as softly and chastely, giving just the right amount of pressure. He resituated his arms to where he could pull her closer to him as they kissed, one hand going up to caress her cheek while the other rested on her back. Emma’s free hand had slid up around his back and to his hair, tangling her fingers in his dark, soft, locks. As the kiss ended, the couple barely put any space between them by resting their foreheads against one another and the occasional nose rubbing up against one another. It was in this moment that Emma knew that she had found what her parents had with one another. She had found her love.


End file.
